Warriors: ToxicStar's story
by Black-Innocents
Summary: ToxicStar is insane, no questions asked. Cruel, no questions asked. And breaker of the warrior code, No questions asked.How he got this way? Let's find out...
1. Prolouge

In slivery moonlight, a black tom ran through the forest, with wide eyes. Then he came to a dead halt. He stood at the very same spot for , what it seemed like, moons. Then whispered "This… This isn't real! It can't be! S-S-SnakeStar is d-d-dead!" The corpse of SnakeStar was torn, and covered in DeathBerry juice. Suddenly an orange cat appeared next to the black tom "What do you mean SnakeStar is dead RavenSong?" The orange tom asked. "He's d-d-dead, just look!" RavenSong staggered. The orange tom looked in front of RavenSong, and gasped. He was shocked on how the corpse of the gray tom called SnakeStar looked. "What a horrible way to die" The orange tom whispered. RavenSong also whispered "I know FireSky, trust me".


	2. Chapter 1 Death

**First chapter woot! I do not own warriors but I own all the in this story, so enjoy :)** "Mama is SnakeStar really dead?" ToxicKit mewed. DeadKit and LeafKit stopped what they were doing to listen. "Hush, ToxicKit. We should not say that here, DawnLeaf's kits might hear you and they don't know yet" BlossomHeart meowed. "Sorry mama" ToxicKit mewed. "I didn't know..." "It's okay ToxicKit, you didn't know and that's alright" BlossomHeart purred.

Outside the nursery RavenSong jumped onto HighLedge and yowled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under HighLedge for a meeting!". ShadowClan cats gathered in with questions in their heads. "SnakeStar is dead! The dusk patrol found his body splattered in DeathBerry juice and cut up very badly! There will a mourning for him, that is all" RavenSong annouced. -He's dead I knew it- ToxicKit roared in his mind.

"Wow, he's really dead I-I don't really believe it" BlossomHeart staggered. "Mama are you alright?" LeafKit mewed. "I'm fine, I'm good. Don't worry LeafKit" BlossomHeart Purred. RavenSong appeared at the nursery entrance. "BlossomHeart are you okay? LeafKit, DeadKit, ToxicKit?" Almost at once the three kit mewed "We're fine" All three kits burst out laughing. RavenSong chuckled a bit but, stopped and asked BlossomHeart is she was okay again. "C'mon tell me please?" BlossomHeart stared at him with dull, clouded eyes "I don't feel well, not from SnakeStars death somthing else..." BlossomHeart gagged. "BlossomHeart!" RavenSong yowled. "RobinFeather! Come quick!" RobinFeather burst into the nursery almost instantly. But she was too slow because, all the life drained from BlossomHeart's eyes and then she went limp.

"No!" RavenSong cried. RobinFeather examined the corspe of BlossomHeart "BlackCough..." She muttered. "She had BlackCough" RavenSong's eyes widened with shock. "BlackCough?!"RavenSong exclaimed. Then he sighed. All this time the kits watched in horror.-I'm really scared! I hate it!- ToxicKit whined in his mind -I know what I'll do- Then he gave a evil smile. **Suspencefull isn't it? Naw. I loved writing this! So I'm finishing it for sure now! I'm getting to work on cap. 2 right now**


	3. Chapter 2 CorruptHeart

**Once again I do not own Warriors, but I do own all the in the story though (All but the clans). Enjoy :)**

-What am I thinking? I could never do that! Never!- ToxicKit exclaimed in his head. -Yes you can, you know you want to- a voice hissed. "Never! I'll never do it!" ToxicKit cried out loud. Everyone stared at him. "Never do what ToxicKit?" RavenSong asked. "Oh well nothing weird... LeafKit ate the Water Vole HeatherBerry was saving!" ToxicKit mewed ackwardly. LeafKit looked emberresed. "Did Not!" She spat at her brother. "I watched you that very night, and I saw you tear into the Water Vole" ToxicKit hissed. "Stop it the both of you!" RavenSong hissed. "Do to your mother being dead and that you're all six moons, today is your apprentice ceremony" DeadKit looked left out. "Don't worry DeadKit it's your's too" RobinFeather purred. -Am I going insane?!- ToxicKit screamed in his mind. -Yes... Let the insanity take you...- The voice rasped. -No, no. Never!- ToxicKit roared. -You will turn soon enough...- The voice hissed before disappearing.

ToxicKit was nervous. It was his apprentice ceremony. The voice in his head was still hissing -You'll turn soon enough-. So ToxicKit thought about it. -I'll never turn no matter what you say!- He spat in his head. -That's what I said little one- A new voice growled. It was ShadowReed a hero among ShadowClan. He had been killed in the paws of his own sister, NightFeather. ShadowClan have been at war with WindClan ever since. -Do you want to be a hero, little one?- ShadowReed asked. -Oh yes I do, ShadowReed!- ToxicKit mewed. -Then let the madness consume you, little one- ShadowReed hissed. -Why? Won't I lose control of my body?- ToxicKit wondered. -At first, yes. But you can learn to control it.- ShadowReed whispered. -You're-you're not ShadowReed! You're a monster! In fact you're the monster that killed my mother!- ToxicKit cried. ShadowReed's body reformed to look like a cat from TigerClan. -You got me, you little rat. I'm CourrptHeart, the greatest warrior in TigerClan, atleast I was suppose to be- The cat snarled. -Why are you haunting me?!- ToxicKit sniffed. -I want to spread my sorrow with you, so you'll suffer as I did- CourrptHeart hissed. Suddenly ToxicKit was at his apprentice ceremony. "ToxicKit, please step up" RavenSong yowled. ToxicKit jumped onto HighLedge as he was told. "ToxicKit do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" RavenSong asked. -Say no, ToxicKit- CourrptHeart hissed. It echoed in ToxicKit's head. "I do" He forced himself to say. "Then by the power of StarClan, until you've received your warrior name, you shall be known as ToxicPaw" RavenSong yowled proudly. "FireSky, I've known you for a while, you shall mentor ToxicPaw. I trust you'll pass on your skill and bravery onto this apprentice". "ToxicPaw! ToxicPaw!" the clan cheered. ToxicPaw smiled feeling happy for the first time in a moon. "Congrats ToxicPaw!" DeadPaw meowed. He studied ToxicPaw's face, and frowned. "Is something bothering you?" DeadPaw asked with worry in his voice. ToxicPaw thought -Should I tell him?-

**ShadowReed and NightFeather are two completely different stories, okay? I'll write them soon got it? Hope you enjoyed chap.2**


	4. Chapter 3 Mixed Feelings

**Once again I do not own Warriors, but I do own all the ones in the story though (All but the clans). Enjoy :)**

-No, he'll think I'm insane- ToxicPaw thought. -Oh, but you are insane- CorruptHeart rasped. -I've had enough of you! Shut up- ToxicPaw snarled. -How dare you?!- the TigerClan tom roared. He rose one of his paws and swiped at ToxicPaw. It hit him in his face. He saw CorruptHeart smile before fainting.

When ToxicPaw awoke he couldn't see "Help I'm blind!" He cried. "You're a mouse-brain ToxicPaw. We're mending your wounds" SmokePaw snorted. The she-cat looked at him blinking. "Mouse-brain" she muttered before walking away. RobinFeather stopped her. She was very cross "You know very well he shouldn't be able to see, I'm very ashamed of you" RobinFeather hissed. SmokePaw dipped her head and walked padded over to ToxicPaw. She off took of the cobwebs. ToxicPaw blinked "Hi RobinFeather" He greeted. "Oh good you can see" RobinFeather sighed. "You may return to your training now". -Okay... That was weird- ToxicPaw thought. As he tried to remeber how he got injured, he got mad. -I'll kill you CorruptHeart- ToxicPaw snarled. -Thats it. Use your anger. Control it- CorruptHeart hissed. ToxicPaw snapped back to his senses. His eyes were wide. "I'm going insane, I shouldn't talk in my head anymore" He whispered. DeadPaw peeked his head in over a rock. "What are you talking about?" DeadPaw asked. ToxicPaw stared at DeadPaw. "Nothing... Hey you wanna go hunting with me?" He asked. DeadPaw stared back at him. "Tell me the truth" DeadPaw demanded. "Cool it! You're not BlossomHeart or RavenSong, so... I'm not telling you anything" ToxicPaw hissed. "Fine, let's go hunting..." DeadPaw muttered

At sunhigh they returned. ToxicPaw caught two voles, while DeadPaw caught a sparrow. They laided their catches on the fresh kill pile. RobinFeather and DirtTail were sitting by their brother, RavenSong. ToxicPaw knew what they were talking about, well RobinFeather anyway. RavenSong was the next ShadowClan leader. DeadPaw nudged ToxicPaw and subggested that they eat. "You'll need your strength for training at dawn tomarrow" ToxicPaw looked at him. "I know... But something's bothering me" He whispered. "What?" DeadPaw asked. "I think I'm going insane. There's this evil TigerClan warrior named CorruptHeart in my head. Thats how I got that giant slash on my face" He muttered thinking DeadPaw would say he's insane. DeadPaw stared at him wide eyed. "Okay... You're getting sick. You should eat then rest" DeadPaw meowed ackwardly. "But RavenSong getting his nine lives today!" ToxicPaw argued. "He's coming back tomarrow after training" DeadPaw pointed out. "Yeah you're right. I'm just stressed" ToxicPaw admitted. "Well atleast, it's not that bad right? Expect for BlossomHeart. I miss her" DeadPaw whispered. "I do to" ToxicPaw whispered to himself so that nobody could hear.

**Please mind my horrible spelling. But ToxicPaw is hiding his feelings, weird huh? He's turning into a tough-guy! Thanks for reading! Update real quick! Before I post another chapter of this I'm posting 1 chapter and the prolouge of RedWater's story and NightFeather's too!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Mysterious Tom

**Once again I do not own Warriors, but I do own all the ones in the story though (All but the clans). Also I have improved my grammar and fixed some of my common mistakes, such as the thought processes for Toxicpaw. Enjoy :)**

Toxicpaw wearily padded to the apprentice den. Yawning, he lied down next to Deadpaw, "Hey" Deadpaw whispered "Isn't Berrypaw cute?" He asked in a whispering voice. Leafpaw had been chattering like a starling to Berrypaw, who just giggled shyly. Toxicpaw swatted his brother's muzzle, "Stop thinking about that"

Gingerly, Deadpaw shrugged and fell into a deep dark sleep. Toxicpaw wanted to talk with his bother, but he was already snoring like badger, so Toxicpaw dared to dream, he didn't like sleeping. But he couldn't stop his eyes from closing, so he fell asleep.

His eyes opened in a beautiful meadow, that smelled like Blossomheart. Toxicpaw always imagined that his mother's scent, smelled like flowers. A sliver and black tom walked up to him "Hello" The tom greeted, but when he said hello, the meadow disappeared and he was in a forest that smelled of blood and death. "Am I in a Nightmare!?" Toxicpaw cried to himself. "No, this is where you'll train to be the strongest, loyalest, warrior you can be" The tom answered. "Wait, you want to help a wimpy tom like me?" Toxicpaw asked in shock. The tom nodded. "Let's get started"

Waking up exhausted as he was the night before. Toxicpaw was rudely awakened by Leafpaw prodding him in the side with her paw. "What?" Toxicpaw yawned. "It's time for Dawn patrol sleepy head" Leafpaw mewed with amusement, deep in her voice. Toxicpaw shook out his fur, and padded to the clearing. Sure enough, Firesky was organizing patrols. "Ah, Toxicpaw you're awake" Firesky meowed "You're training with Berrypaw and Deadpaw today, Echofur, Toxicpaw's awake, go ahead with Dirttail, and go to the training hollow, with the apprentices"

Echofur nodded, "Dirttail, Berrypaw, Deadpaw, Toxicpaw!" She called out. Toxicpaw as the first to respond to Echofur's calls. _Training with my brother and Berrypaw will get my mind off training tonight _Toxicpaw silently sighed with relief. Suddenly Corruptheart formed shape in Toxicpaw's mind, _Thought you got rid of me, huh? puny apprentice? _The devious TigerClan warrior taunted. _Not you again _Toxicpaw growled.

**So um... I kinda lied with the update, it's just so much easier writing about Toxicstar, since he's one of my main . I don't use Nightfeather or Redwater that much, in fact, I barley have any story for Redwater. But, I hope you enjoyed chap. 4**


End file.
